1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ice auger and more specifically it relates to an ice auger attachment for a vehicle for efficiently attaching a motorized ice auger to and operating the motorized ice auger from a vehicle, such as an ATV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ice augers have been in use for years. Typically, when drilling ice holes, the operator must leave their vehicle to reach the desired ice hole location when operating the ice auger. While drilling completely through the ice, there is generally a rush of water that rises up through the hole and over the ice. Depending on the weight upon the ice and the manner in which the hole was drilled, the amount of water can be substantial and can often times cause the operator of the ice auger to become wet which can be extremely uncomfortable and dangerous, especially in the usual cold conditions associated with ice fishing and ice auger use.
Additionally, drilling ice holes can be dangerous in that the supporting surface which the operator stands upon is generally ice, thus increasing the chances that the operator will fall during operation of the ice auger and impact the ice or the ice auger. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved ice auger attachment for a vehicle for efficiently attaching a motorized ice auger to and operating the motorized ice auger from a vehicle, such as an ATV.